kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Freeza
Freeza is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Series, hailing from another universe originally unconnected to the Disney universe, but drawn to there by the Book of Prophecies' dimensional-manipulating abilities. He makes his debut appearance in "Birth of A New Era" as a high-ranking member of the Separatist Council, and later a founding member of the Galactic Empire in partnership to Darth Sidious and the 13 Seekers of Darkness. He is the son of King Cold and Queen Shiva, the grandson of Chilled, the brother of Lord Cooler, the father of Kriza, and the uncle of Frogurt. Story Backstory In the time of the Lands of Legend, Freeza hailed from the hellish planet of Apokolips as the second and youngest son of one of the dark lord Darkseid's Elite Councilmembers, Coldon and the younger brother of Cooler. Clawing his way to the top of the Elite, surpassing that of even his father and Darkseid's own son Kalibak in terms of ranking, Freeza eventually decided to break off all ties with Darkseid on account that ruling Apokolips would be beneath him, only deciding to spare the New God the inevitable battle because he needed someone to torment with as he vowed to conquer the galaxy and acquire the Anti-Life Equation much sooner than Darkseid ever could with his hundreds of years of experience. Soon enough, Freeza managed to accumulate a large galactic empire to rival that of Darkseid's, acquiring the services of Megatron and his Decepticons from the Planet Cybertron after a deal was struck for continued energon trade between them. With Megatron's help, Freeza was able to use the slain Autobot carcasses built up in the Cybertronian Wars as materials for his weaponry and spaceship reserves. The two overlords thought nothing could stand in their way of galactic conquest...that is, until a portal mysteriously opened up in the middle of a black hole. Suspicious of this strange portal, Freeza sent a small fleet of Apokoliptan ships to go through the portal, hope they survive, inspect wherever the portal led to, and report back on what they found. Upon entering through the portal and returning back within a week, the Apokoliptian pilots revealed to Freeza the existence of the Disney Universe, an entire new universe that he could potentially conquer, complete with its own brand of magical artifacts including the Legendary Silver Imperium Crystal, the fabled jewel of the Lands of Legend's original empires, which could grant immortality and power to its wielder if they were to reforge it from its scattered 7 rainbow shards. There were also rumors, the scouts stated, about the existence of Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of the very Cosmos itself from which the Silver Crystal and its corresponding Keyblade, the Christ-Blade, were forged out of. Intrigued by the possibility of the crystal and of the path it could show him towards Kingdom Hearts, Freeza thus agreed with Megatron to give the order to send out their entire forces into this new universe and ally themselves with any willing party who shared their ideals for conquest. Eventually, he found such an individual with the Mistress of All Evil, the faerie Maleficent, who also sought the power of Kingdom Hearts and its Silver Crystal long before he did. The scoundrels came to a bargain that they would assist each other in their goals in exchange for letting the other share in obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts when their plan came to fruition, though of course both were already plotting behind the other's back to kill the other once they had outlived their usefulness. At last, Freeza believed, the time would soon come that not even Darkseid could stop his eventual rise to immortal dominion over all universes. Birth of A New Era Freeza appears as one of the heads of the Separatist Alliance led by Maleficent, mostly to take part in the meetings held in both the Forbidden Mountains and Geonosis to discuss the interference of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padme Amidala, Gwydion, Michael Mouse, and three seemingly ordinary peasant women in their plans to conquer the universe. Freeza in particular suggests that the other villains simply just annihilate the pests right then and there should they arrive on their worlds, but Maleficent shoots down the idea in favor of manipulating them into unwittingly helping them with their plans. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, Freeza nonetheless pledges his support of the Planet Trade Organization's Forces, as well as those of his family members, to Maleficent's Separatists, sending out his Freeza Troopers to aid in conquering any targeted planet or attacking a hero who gets in their way. During the seemingly final battle at the Keyblade Graveyard, Freeza is present to witness the spectacle from the safety of his spaceship, making snarky commentary on the confrontations between Anakin and Yoda VS Sidious, Obi-Wan and Padme vs Jango Fett, and Michael vs Julius. Eventually, when it seems as if Darth Sidious, now transformed into Darth Vader, is about to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts and cover all the worlds in his own darkness of hate and powerlust, Freeza realizes that his so-called true master has gone too far and decides to nuke the entire planet with a Supernova Ball to kill everyone down there and keep the Heart of All Worlds from getting into anyone's hands. Instead, everyone on the planet, heroes and villains alike, manage to escape before the Supernova lands and shatters the Graveyard into an asteroid field, leaving only one major piece, the one boarded by the hollow shell of Anakin's armor and soul, left to float through the endless void of space forever. Afterwards on Mustafar, Maleficent angrily scolds Freeza for his actions to destroy the Keyblade Graveyard with such a destructive attack, though the Frost Demon simply excuses it as needing to have been done to keep Sidious from betraying the Separatists and conquering the universe before they ever could. The discussion is interrupted when Captain Katt discovers a hidden message left for the Separatists by Sidious to be activated in the event of his passing, in which he seemingly apologizes for the traitorous actions he committed to his allies and reveals that if everything had gone according to plan, then he, in his newly pressed Vader armor, would arrive on schedule to personally thank them for all their efforts and...take care of them from now on. Freeza is quick to realize the message's underlining hints, and immediately excuses himself and his subordinates from the meeting to leave the planet as quickly as possible. This allows for him to escape the resulting massacre of the Separatist Council save for those who Maleficent personally escorted to the Forbidden Mountains for safety. In Between BoANE and The Journey For the ensuing 10 years, Freeza would continue to launch conquests upon many unsuspecting worlds in order to enslave their populations and seize the keyholes leading to the hearts of the worlds so that he could feed them to the ravenous Darkheart hordes. A few worlds were spared if only for them to be bought off to the highest bidder on the black market, namely to greedy corporations and crime families like the Hutt Clans. And yet, through it all, Freeza never ceased to continue his endless quest to achieve immortality by hunting down the fabled Dragon Balls and the Seven Rainbow Crystals. Though little did Freeza suspect that his older brother, Cooler, and his father, King Cold, were also very interested in his searching, and were all too happy to leave him alone so that he could unwittingly lead them to the ancient artifacts and the pathway leading to Kingdom Hearts so that when the time came for them to intervene, they, not Freeza, would be the immortal ones controlling the entire galaxy. The Journey (The events of DBZ Season 1-2) The Chain Of Memories (The Cyborg Freeza miniarc combined with The Return of Cooler) The Fantasmic Dreamtime (Freeza's revival and alliance with Cell set during the Buu Saga) Return of the Keyblade (Resurrection F combined with Fusion Reborn) Appearance and Personality Frieza possesses an entire range of transformations; it is stated that his fourth and most powerful form is actual true form, with the other three being forms that suppress and conserve his massive power. In his first form, Frieza has two horns on the sides of his head, his limbs and tail are a pinkish color, and he has a purple plate on his head and some purple armor; in his second form, Frieza becomes much taller and muscular, his horns become larger and curve upward which makes his appearance resemble that of his father's, his voice also gets deeper as well; in his third form, Frieza's height and physique return back to the same as his first form but now he has a long head with multiple horns sticking out of it making him look more like a monster, he has broader shoulders with purple plates on them, lacks a nose, and his voice gets deeper than his second form. In his final form, Frieza becomes more humanoid and has completely white skin with purple plates on his head, chest, and shoulders; his voice also returns back to how his voice sounds like in his first form. At his core, Frieza relishes death, agony, and destruction, as he shows in his enjoyment of the annihilation of Planet Vegeta. He is one of the most ruthless, sadistic, and megalomaniacal characters without any redeeming traits in the series. Frieza often makes his enemies suffer before killing them and has an ego that matches his power. He is narcissistic and reacts violently to criticism. Abilities Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Separatists Category:Aliens Category:Crime Lords Category:Mastermind Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Warlords Category:BlackFrost Organization Category:Maleficent's Inner Circle Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Darkseid's Forces